candlecovefandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Under My Skin
Getting Under My Skin is the second episode of the first season, and is one of the more controversial episodes. Synopsis The episode begins with Ms. Laughingstock stating that the Rubber Fishes are trying to steal another pirate's hard earned treasure (which is stated to be against the Pirates Code of Honour), and the crew is the only one who can stop them. It then shows Percy, looking even more frightened than usual. When Janice asks what is wrong, Percy shrieks comically, not realizing who is addressing him, and faints. Poppy rolls his eyes and explains to Janice that there was a "green flash" on the horizon, signaling that someone was casting a powerful summoning spell, and Percy is afraid the Skin-Taker might be back. Janice is about to ask who the Skin-Taker is, but a recovered Percy interjects. "He's been here before and he'll be back again. Oh, this is Horace's doin', I swear it on me mother's own grave! We must protect Janice!" Percy shivers. Janice, frightened, asks why she is in danger. "He'd die a'fore I let that wicked no-gooder lay one finger on ye, lassie," Poppy reassures her. Janice is still very nervous, but continues to go on with the mission. Sea-Dog after hearing Percy and Poppy, insists the Skin-Taker does not exist, a statement which everyone on the crew (except Janice) strongly protests. Sea-Dog shakes his head, and tells everyone they are "chasing an old wive's tale" and states he is going to take a life-boat to The Salty Sea, saying "When ye are done chasing a wild goose chase, come pick me up." Poppy and Percy try to convince Janice to go with Sea-Dog for her own safety, but she refuses. Eventually, they reach a dark cave, and can hear a creepy voice singing to a surprisingly cheery tune. This is followed by a chilling laugh that makes Percy whimper and claim that he wouldn't go in there for all the world. Ms. Laughingstock, of course, responds in her usual manner. "You have... to go... INSIDE!" Percy reluctantly follows the rest of the pirates. Janice, curious, follows as well. Once inside, she sees the Skin-Taker and Horace Horrible, trying to run away with the treasure. Poppy calls out to them to stop. "Ye t'ink ye can defeat me, wit' me master at me side? Fool!" Horace simply laughs. As he runs away with the treasure, the Skin-Taker faces them. "Ah, what a lovely young lass, with lovely young skin," he croons. "Why does your mouth move like that?" Janice asks, frightened. In one of the most famous moments in Candle Cove history, the Skin Taker looks straight at the camera and shouts "TO GRIND YOUR SKIN!" in response to Janice's question. Janice screams in fear, and Poppy leads an attack against the villain. The fight is unusually suggested to be gory, with stuffing flying from puppets. Finally, the Skin-Taker runs away, laughing and carrying body parts from other puppets, possibly to use on his cape. Janice is crying, but Poppy pats her on the back. "We'll get the villain yet, lassie, don't you worry. This ain't the end," Poppy promises her. The camera fades on Janice's crying, and then the words "To Be Continued" come up. Category:Episodes